1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for operating a valve; and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for operating a valve using a non-contact switching. The present invention may be used in waste systems and bilge pumps.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Techniques for operating a valve are known in the art.
One known configuration includes a valve having a motor for opening and closing the valve, a switch for controlling the opening and closing of the valve, and a power supply connected to both the valve and the switch.
Moreover, known devices utilize limit switches that are designed into the valves themselves. Typical rocker, toggle or other switches are then used to operate the valves. These require wire harnesses with multiple wires. When the limits of the limit switches are reached, the power is removed.
One problem with these known designs is that the use of the current wiring requires multiple wires to run between the switch, battery and the valves. The switches must be protected from exposure to liquids.
Limit switches are known in the art as electromechanical or solid state devices that require the physical contact of an object with the switch's actuator to make the contacts change state. Rotary limit switches use physically-actuated levers to rotate a shaft and operate the contacts in a switch, making them change state, while linear limit switches are electromechanical devices that require physical contact between a target object and switch activator to make the contacts change state.